


The 7:30 Bus - a Jamilton Fanfic

by hyperactv



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Firm, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Oh as some... sensual scenes??, Slow Burn, Some angst, a bit of a slow burn, a lot of a slow bur actually, and as always, basically they work at a law firm, but like eventually so shrugs, enjoy ;), oh and, or maybe a lot idk yet, these tags make no sense uhh, wow i dont have many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperactv/pseuds/hyperactv
Summary: Thomas Jefferson had always seen a young man about his age on his bus ride for work. Naturally, he decided to strike up a conversation with him. Learn his name, where he was from, where he was going... and maybe give him a new opportunity.Alexander Hamilton had always seen a business man, possibly around his age, on his bus ride to college. When the man strikes up a conversation with him, asking all sorts of questions, he knew he should be skeptical. But when this man gave him an opportunity that could send his life in a new direction, he couldn't refuse.Now the two men work together, and Alexander was surpassing Thomas with every day, and Thomas couldn't have that. He had to destroy Alexander.No matter how in love he was with him.





	1. What's Your Name, Man?

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Day AU/Work AU/idk what to call it honestly.
> 
> This book will have multiple chapters, so check back in/subscribe because I will be updating as often as I can!
> 
> And, as always,
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"Next stop, Upper Manhattan, New York City," the bus driver stated over the intercom as the bus started to move again. Thomas checked his watch.  _7:32, right on time, this time._ He adjusted his legs, uncrossing them as the bottom leg was starting to go numb. Riding the bus everyday would be a lot easier if he didn't have extremely long legs.

The last of the people found their places on the bus. Empty seats were filling up, the one across the isle of Thomas being taken up by the large bag of a lady who didn't seem to know what "limited space" was. The seat beside him was now occupied by a young man sporting a blue Columbia University hoodie, one ear bud in and blaring music. The same young man he had seen on this bus ride numerous times, but never got a chance to speak to him. He had always been too far away, to busy doing something on his phone, or just looked too exhausted to be bothered. This time, however, he looked perfectly fine, and Thomas supposed this was his chance. After all, it was always nice to meet someone new, even if it is just a familiar face you see every morning for what's left of a thirty minute bus ride.

"Columbia University, is it?" Thomas asked simply.

The young man turned his head to look at him, "yeah, Columbia University."

"An Ivy League school, only the best of the best get in."

"Then I guess I must be pretty great."

Thomas chuckled at the man, sensing the hints of arrogance in his voice. The same arrogance that Thomas had when he was about his age, though he couldn't have been much older than him. "Well, you're only as great as the legacy you leave behind, not how great you think you are."

"Legacy?" the young man pause for a second, seeming to be thinking. "What  _is_ a legacy? Is it planting seeds in a garden you never get to see, or something else? The name you leave behind for yourself when you're gone, all that you've done and accomplished? Then again, what's the use of a legacy if you never do anything? You have to do something first, then you can think about a legacy. Personally, I haven't done anything yet, though I'm not throwing away my shot. Therefore, I think I have the right to think I'm pretty great. As of now, at least."

The sound from the New York City streets filled the silence between the two men. It was a very rare instance that Thomas was at a loss for words, but the other young man had shocked him.  _He sure has a way with words._

"Looks like you proved me wrong, then," Thomas finally responded. "You sure seem good at proving people wrong."

"Nothin' personal, just a habit."

Another silence. The young man was now looking straight forward, not seeming to mind Thomas' infatuated gaze on him. An infatuated gaze than soon turned into an analysis of all of the man's features. His eyes, which were full of thought and inelegance, his hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, his—

"If you want to say something else, you can just say it. You don't have to stare at me, mister," the young man stated nonchalantly.

"'Mister'? I can't be  _that_ old yet," Thomas felt a small smile appear on his face.

"How old are you, then?"

"Twenty-eight. Old, I know."

"That's not that old, you're still in your twenties. I'm only twenty-three myself."

"Twenty-three? You must be in graduate school, then."

"Yeah, I am."

Silence, again. That seemed to be a common occurance between the two men. Their conversation was kept short and choppy, unless the young man decided to go off on a tangent and prove Thomas wrong again. For someone who seemed to have a lot to say, the young man didn't seem very open.

"Well..." Thomas prodded, "what are you in graduate school for?"

"Oh, I'm in for law. Well, I want to become a lawyer, that is."

"Yes, I picked up that fact from you being in law school. I'm old, not stupid."

The young man gave a laugh, making Thomas laughs along with him. "Just making sure, I don't know if you're stupid or not."

"I can't afford to be stupid, I'm a lawyer. If I'm stupid, I don't get paid."

"Wait, you're a lawyer? Huh, small world... where do you work, then?"

"Liberty Law Firm. Creative name, I know—"

"Liberty Law Firm?!" the young man's eyes instantly lit up. He turned to Thomas, "do you know Aaron Burr?"

"Yes, I work with him sometimes. Always says the same thing—"

"'Talk less, smile more'!"

Thomas paused for a moment, making sure the young man didn't want to say something else— or cut him off again. "I take it that you know Aaron."

"Oh, me and Aaron go way back! He helped me get into Columbia, actually. Though he was a bit... nicer then," he looked off again, the excitement on his face drowning into a frown.

Thomas hummed, he didn't know what the other man was talking about. Aaron was always nice, or at least generally tolerable. Though, it was none of his business as to what he meant. He had to find a way to continue the conversation anyways, god forbid he let it die out this far in.

"Say, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Didn't catch yours, either."

_He does have a point there._

"Well then, I'm Thomas Jefferson of Liberty Law Firm... obviously," Thomas held out his hand waiting for the young man to shake it. He did.

"Charmed, Thomas Jefferson."

"And...?"

"'And,' what?"

"And what's _your_ name, man?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

_Alexander Hamilton._ Thomas had to admit, the name had a nice ring to it. As if whoever was named it was destined to do great things, which made Thomas wonder... was Alexander destined to do great things? And if so, would Thomas even be apart of it?

"Thomas..." Alexander spoke up. "I think that name means 'twin'."

"Where'd you learn that?"

Alexander shrugged, "I dunno, just a fact stuck in my head. I tend to have a lot of facts stuck in my head. Or, at least, that's what most people say. That and I talk a lot, I'm pretty good at debating."

"Good at proving people wrong, talking, and debating? I'd say you're fit to be a lawyer, Alexander."

"Thanks, Mr. Jefferson."

"There you go again, making me feel old."

A cocky smile grew on Alexander's face. For the third time, Thomas had to laugh at the man.

The bus started to slow down, about to arrive at the next stop. Thomas thought of something and reached into his pocket.

"Alright, Alexander Hamilton, what do you think about internships?"

"Internships? Well I have been looking for one."

Thomas handed Alexander his business card with a smile, "then look no further."

"You're... serious?" he took the card and inspected it.

"Yeah, the boss has been looking for some interns for coffee runs and such, maybe even more than that. It'll look great on a résumé, so give us a call, tell 'em I brought you in. Plus," the bus came to a complete stop. "I'm pretty sure this is your stop."

"Well that's not creepy," Alexander stood, shoving the card into his back pocket. "But maybe I'll check it out, Mr. Jefferson."

"That's Thomas to you, Alexander."

Alexander smiled down at Thomas before he turned and got off the bus. Thomas sighed, he knew the rest of his bus ride wouldn't be a enjoyable. His legs started to cramp up again.

"Next stop, Midtown Manhattan, New York City."


	2. Mac&Cheese and O.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a small problem with the flow of this chapter, but it's probably just a case of the Second Chapter-Writer's Block. Plus, this chapter touches up on some background and base for the fanfic.
> 
> So in other words, forgive me... it'll get better by the third chapter (which I am starting to work on as soon as this goes up).

_Liberty Law Firm, midtown Manhattan. Time to do work._

Thomas walked inside the large office building he worked in, giving a quick greeting to the receptionist. He took a short elevator ride up to the 4th floor.

"Good morning, Thomas!" Angelica smiled with her briefcase firmly in her hand. She was sporting her normal blazer and dark hair drawn up in a tight bun. _Looking fabulous, as always._

"Good morning, Angelica. How are your sisters doing?"

"Great! I'm still working on getting Peggy that internship."

Thomas nodded, Angelica had been working hard on getting her sister an internship in their law firm. It was a surprise all three of the sisters weren't in law, Eliza being the odd on out going into education. They were all bright, smart, and, attractive women, even though Angelica claimed to be getting up their in age. Thomas knew not to agree or disagree on the matter.

Making his way to his office, Thomas passed the community breakfast table and grabbed a bagel. It was a little stale, but still edible. Almost anything would be edible considering Thomas had yet to have breakfast. He needed some substance in his stomach if he wanted to work well. Speaking of work, he did have all those documents to finish up...

 _Get comfy, you'll be here for a while_ _._

Thomas worked for a while, cases to look over, documents to edit, research to do. By the time he had remembered to check the time, it was nearly noon. Lunch would be quick and easy, probably just some Lean Cuisine macaroni and cheese, maybe some orange juice.

"God, I'm such a child," Thomas chuckled to himself as he put his food into his office's microwave.

"I'd have to agree with that."

Behind Thomas now stood James Madison, one of Thomas' oldest friends and coworkers. The short man was known for making silent, surprising entrances. Thomas, of course, was used to it by now.

"James, good afternoon. How are the wife and kids?"

"Thomas I'm a gay, single man. Does it look like I would have a wife of kids?"

"Touché. It was a joke, you kill joy."

" _I'm_ the killjoy? Have you taken a look in the mirror?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked down at the smaller male. "I have, in fact. And I look fabulous."

The comment elicited a laugh from James, who now was sitting in a chair in front of Thomas' desk. "Still as cocky as ever."

"Hey, I've gotten better," Thomas took his meal out of the microwave. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Is it wrong for me to want to talk to my best friend on his lunch break?"

"Doubt you could call it a lunch break, I still got things to do. It's more of... working while eating, multitasking."

"Well then, add in a conversation to that list. I'm skipping a very good lunch out on the town to talk to you."

Of course James would give up his own lunch for Thomas. James had always been a self-sacrificing man, which was a favorable quality in a friend. Thomas could only wish he was the same way. Anybody would say he was quite selfish, especially with his own time, but he was sure when the right time came along he would ease up... hopefully.

Lunch for Thomas went by fast considering he had a small meal, not to mention James insisted on having a bite or two of his own before he left.

_Riiiiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiing..._

Thomas' office phone rang. He picked it up swiftly with a quick, "Yo."

"Thomas, please," the voice on the other line sighed. Thomas instantly knew it was his boss and owner of their law firm, George Washington.

"Sorry, Boss, but what can I do ya' for?"

"You are so unprofessional," George muttered. "A young man just called about an internship, he said you sent him. His name was... Alexander Hamilton?"

"Oh, he called already? Yeah, I gave him our card. I see him on my daily bus ride, so I thought I'd give the recommendation. He's already in grad school for law at Columbia University."

"Yes, I am aware. We had a brief conversation, he seems very intelligent."

"He is, he's a good debater, too. Great at proving people wrong. Well, proving me wrong, at least," Thomas wrapped his finger around the spiral phone cord. George chuckled.

"He'd do just fine around here, then. I take it that you'll be more than willing to give him an interview?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Thomas rolled his eyes. George had a habit of telling him questions with a predetermined answer instead of asking them. Though it was apart Thomas' job to follow George's orders, he did get tired of it pretty often. Why should he always _have_ to do what George asked, anyways?

"Alright, I'll do the interview. When is it?"

"Tomorrow, I don't want to waste any time if he's not the one. We really could use some extra help around here."

"You really need someone to go on coffee runs for you A.S.A.P., huh?"

"Yes, but Mr. Hamilton won't be working with me, he'll be working with you."

 _One-on-one time with one of the few people to prove me wrong? Oh yikes..._ Thomas thought to himself. He continued aloud, "I look forward to it."

"That's only if he gets the position. You never know what'll happen."

"Trust me, Boss," Thomas couldn't help but smile to himself. "Alexander will get the position. I'm sure of it."


	3. A Perfect World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,, sorry for the long wait for this chapter^^ I was very busy this week, plus I don't tend to write on weekends (weird, I know).
> 
> I tend to update this fanfic at least once a week (don't know the exact day tho), so be on the lookout!!

Thomas made sure he looked his absolute best today. He did have an important interview to conduct, after all. He had always taken pride in his fashion choices, normally sporting a expensive business jacket and slacks. But today, he had to step up his game...

He was decked out head-to-toe in his favorite color: magenta.

The magenta jacket had been a gift from James, and the once Thomas had the jacket he had to get the pants. The pants were a little tight, which was making his legs cramp on the bus ride again. He tried adjusting his legs, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Next stop, Uptown Manhattan, New York City."

_This is Alexander's stop._

A laugh came from the front of the bus. Thomas craned his neck to see none other than Alexander Hamilton walking towards him. Alexander slung his backpack to the floor and plopped down next to Thomas.

"What are you _wearing_?" Alexander snickered, looking Thomas over. "I could see you from outside the bus!"

"You don't like my choice in fashion?" Thomas replied sassily. "I think magenta is a lovely color, thank you very much."

"I never said that, I'm just saying you being decked out in one solid color is pretty ridiculous."

"Hey, you watch who you're talking to. You need to respect your elders."

"I thought you didn't want me to make you feel old."

"Maybe not, but I _am_ the one conducting your interview later on today."

Alexander sense of humor seemed to leave him as soon as Thomas said that one sentence. He looked to him, a glimmer in his eye, "Really?"

"Yeah, so you'll want to get it in good with me," Thomas winked, which sent a slight warmth to Alexander's face.

"Will twenty bucks help your decision?"

Thomas gasped and placed a hand on his chest dramatically, "Are you trying to bribe a lawyer?"

"No, no, just a joke..." Alexander grew a smirk. "But let's say hypothetically I were to bribe you. What would you do?"

"Hypotheticals? You sly man, you know a lawyer's weakness. But, hypothetically, if you were to bribe me, I would... not take you up on the offer."

"That's a shame. Hypothetically."

"Yes, hypothetically."

The two men shared a laugh. Thomas noticed that Alexander's laugh was adorable. No, not adorable... it was _cute._ A cute little laugh, accented by the way Alexander scrunched up his nose. It made Thomas laugh a bit harder.

Alexander sighed, looking past Thomas, through the window, and to the New York City streets. It was noisy, even with the now absence of their laughter. "So, you'll be interviewing me. Anything I need to know beforehand?"

"Hm, well you should know that you don't stop when you get to me. After my approval, you go straight to the Boss. He's the one who really decides if you're in or not."

"The 'Boss'? You make it sound like you're in the mafia."

"Oh, sorry. I mean George Washington, the man you spoke with in the phone yesterday. He's over all of us, he even owns the law firm. He always gets the final say."

"He sounds serious."

"Very."

Alexander looked back to Thomas, tilting his head to the side, "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you like?"

Thomas grew the same smirk that Alexander had earlier. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey, no fair. Maybe I don't want to wait that long." Alexander crossed his arms with a pout. Thomas chuckled.

"Patience, Alexander. Practice it."

"Restlessness, Mr. Jefferson. I have it."

"That's Thomas, to you."

"Alright, Thomas," Alexander stood up and grabbed his bag. "This is my stop."

Thomas hadn't noticed the bus had stopped until Alexander addressed it. He was so caught up in their conversation he forgot about everything else. Even the noisiness of the streets seemed completely silent to the sound of Alexander's voice.

"See you later, then," Thomas adjusted his legs again. "3:15, sharp."

Alexander smiled, "I look forward to it."

Once again, Alexander walked down the isle of the bus, down the stairs, and back to the New York City streets.

 

»§«

 

_3:10... five more minutes._

Thomas knew Alexander would only come exactly at 3:15 in a perfect world, but he still held onto the hope that Alexander would walk through his door right on time. Nobody's perfect, at least nobody could _be_ that perfect. The only exception that Thomas knew was George. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to get on that level of perfection...

Taking a sip of water from the bottle he had on his desk, Thomas tried to get himself to clear his mind. It was just an interview, he had conducted them many times before. In fact, he conducted Aaron Burr's interview before he got hired. So, why did he feel so unusual this time? He knew he wasn't nervous, or upset, or dreadful, or annoyed. He just felt... different. Whether it was a bad kind of different or a good kind of different was the question he couldn't answer.

Suddenly, the office door swung open and there was Alexander, dressed in general business attire. He took a heavy breath as if he had been in a rush. "Hope I'm not late."

Thomas glanced at the clock just in time to see it change from 3:14 to 3:15.

_Guess this is a perfect world._

"You're right on time, actually," Thomas let out a sigh, more than likely in relief. "Please, have a seat."

Alexander sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Thomas' desk. Thomas then noticed Alexander had also brought a brief case with him, which was now resting in his lap. The two men just gazed at each other, waiting for the other to say something next.

"Well, you sure clean up nice..." Thomas commented, trying not to sound uneasy. Alexander didn't notice.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I like to make a good first impression. Or, third impression, in our— _this_ case."

Alexander had already messed up, he said "our" as if the two men had a stronger relationship than just acquaintances. Thomas didn't notice.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? If we weren't in a time crunch I would normally have all your information—"

"It's fine, I got you covered," Alexander popped open his brief case to reveal folders of papers. He began to lay down out on Thomas' desk. "Let's see, I have copies and originals. There's my birth certificate, certificate of U.S. citizenship, my Columbia papers, some extra documents I had back from the Caribbean, I didn't know if you needed those or not, and— oh, I'll just let you look at them as we go along."

Thomas had been rendered silent. He kept looking back and forth between Alexander and the plethora of papers that were now on his desk. He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Alright then, you have your papers and information. Looks like you've come prepared."

"I always do."

"That's a good quality, I'll have to make a note of that," Thomas quickly typed into the document that they used for all interview notes on his computer. The same document that had been open for about an hour, waiting along with Thomas for Alexander to arrive. "So, Alexander, you want to be a lawyer? Tell me about that."

"I could go on for hours. I mean, I've wanted to be a lawyer for as long as I can remember. It was either that or get into politics, but I'm sure we both know how our government system is doing right about now. I'm glad I stuck with law."

 _You and me both._ "You're devoted to becoming a lawyer, then?"

"Of course, I've come this far, right? I've worked too hard for this. Not to mention spent enough money..." Alexander trailed off. "I've come too far to quit. I _won't_ quit."

"Determined, I see," more notes written down. "What about your personal life? Do you take any drugs?"

Alexander scoffed, "No. I'm not a drug addict. You know, just because I might live in a bad part of town, doesn't mean I'm addicted to drugs. And honestly, fu —" He caught himself before he swore. Like always, he had let his own mouth— not to mention pride— get the better of him. Alexander and Thomas stared at each other.

"I just have to ask, no need to get offended," Thomas finally spoke up, a slight annoyance in his voice. He let his gaze linger on Alexander for a moment longer before looking back at his computer screen.

_This is going to be a long interview._


	4. Two to Three Buisness Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP ME I AM THE WORST.
> 
> It's been so long, I am SO sorry you guys!! I have just been so busy with school (it started last week for me ew), but now that in in the swing of things I should be updating more regularly! Plus I just got out of a HUGE stage of writers block.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ;)

"And that's why I think I'd be best for this internship."

Thomas had to force his half-closed eyes to look at the clock, which now read 6:48.

_He's been talking for over three hours._

Well, more or less. Thomas had been asking the questions, it was Alexander, however, who had been the one giving long-winded answers. With all of his talking, Thomas had almost been put to sleep, but he knew the rule was not to end an interview without a probable cause. And to George, "he was talking too much and I got sleepy" was not a probable cause.

"Okay... uh, thank you for your time, Mr. Hamilton," Thomas managed to spit out the line he always gave at the end of an interview. "We'll get back to you in two to three business days, or something. I don't know anymore."

Alexander had to hide a chuckle. He could obviously tell he had worn Thomas out. "No, Mr. Jefferson, thank  _you_."

"Thomas."

"Thank you,  _Thomas_."

Alexander stood up and pushed in the chair he had bee sitting on. He began to gather all the papers he brought, which were now scattered all over Thomas' desk. Thomas didn't seem to mind, that or he had already fallen asleep with his head in his hands. Alexander moved to the door, but before he placed his hand on the doorknob, he looked back and asked, "how did I do?"

"Huh?" Thomas jolted out of the daze he had fallen into.

"I said, how did I do? I hope I didn't bore you to death."

"To death, no. To a state of me wanting to go to sleep, yes. But you did good, you seem very... interesting."

By "interesting" Thomas really meant "by far one of the most intriguing people I know," but he knew he could never say that out loud, especially since he looked like he was already asleep.

"Thanks... that really means a lot." Alexander left Thomas' office, softly closing the door behind him. Thomas put his head on his desk and buried it in his arms.

_"That really means a lot." What does that mean?_

Maybe Alexander was just thanking him, but what if it was more than that? Did Alexander feel the need to get validation from Thomas? He didn't seem like the type of guy to need validation from others, especially not from someone he had only met a few days ago.

It was strange for Thomas to think he had only met Alexander a few days ago. It seemed like he had known him for years, or at least he _wanted_ to know him for years. Who knows what misadventures they could go on together? _Together..._

"Look alive, Clive. Or did you take another ambien?"

Thomas looked up from his powernap to see James standing in front of him, arms crossed as a signal he had something to talk about. "No, James. I didn't take another ambien. Can't a guy take a nap?"

"Not when some kid just came out of your office. Who was he, anyways?" James took a seat in the same place Alexander had just been. Thomas shook his head in an attempt to wake himself back up.

"He's not just 'some kid,' he's twenty-three, his name is Alexander Hamilton, and he's our new intern."

"We got a new intern? I don't remember George sending out that e-mail..."

Thomas realize the mistake he made. "Uh, I meant he _will_ be our new intern. Hopefully. I just gave him an interview."

"Well isn't someone positive for a change? Maybe all the sleep you're getting on job did you good."

"I'm not getting anymore sleep ok the job than you are, might I remind you about the office-wide meeting we had last month? You were out like a light, Jemmy."

James leaned back in the chair, trying to put his feet up on the desk. Being 5'4, his legs barely reached. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. How'd you like it if I called you Tommy?"

"And I thought I asked you to stop putting your little feet on my desk. It's mahogany, very expensive—"

"And imported, I know. You tell that story to every person that comes into this office, Thomas. And I'll let you in on a little secret... no one cares." James gave a sly grin.

"Hey, be nice. You might hurt my feelings."

"Do you even have any, Mr. Tough-Lawyer-Guy?"

Thomas thought for a moment, "I would assume so."

 

»§«

 

The next two to three business days seemed to creep along at a unfathomable pace. Work was piling up, and Thomas had a new divorce case to work on. It would be easy to defend, multiple accounts of abuse and adultery. Thomas was just glad the poor woman finally got out of the toxic relationship. It wasn't his first toxic relationship he had to deal with, either.

_People are really messed up._

Thomas quickly moved through the law firm's halls, trying to eat his Lean Cuisine macaroni  and cheese as fast as he could. George Washington passed him, probably on his way to his own lunch break.

"Yo, George! What's the news on our intern?"

"Thomas, please don't talk with your mouth full. And we'll know by the end of today, so please stop asking me!"

"You're the boss, hoss!"

George shook his head and continued on his way. Thomas was always finding one energetic way or another to annoy him. Now, Thomas was just excited for the end of the day.

Remembering he had to pick up something, Thomas swung by Aaron Burr's office. Aaron had his eyes glued to his computer screen, not bothering to look up when he came in.

"Aaron, my main man! Where's the papers I needed you to sign?"

Aaorn grunted and point to a folder ok his desk, "there."

"Wow, talkative much?"

He grunted again, rolling his eyes at Thomas' comment. Aaron only knew Thomas would still persist.

"Anyways, how's the wife and kids?"

"Don't have any."

"I know, I know, it's a joke," Thomas chuckled at himself. "I say it to everyone."

"I know, and honestly it's annoying."

"Jesus, I hope you're not this mean to the new intern."

For the first time since Thomas stepped into his office, Aaron seemed invested in what Thomas had to say. He finally looked away from whatever he was working on the computer, "new intern? What's their name?"

"I think you'll like him, he's bright, intelligent—" Thomas then remembered something. "Oh, and he said he knows you!"

"Okay, but who _is_ it?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

Thomas had a gleam plastered on his face whereas Aaron's fell to a frown.

"Thomas, get out of my office."

"Wha—"

" _OUT!_ "

Aaron jumped up from his seat and practically chased Thomas out of his office, slamming the door in his face when he was out. Thomas just stood there staring at the door, confused. What had he done wrong?

More importantly, what had _Alexander_ done wrong?


	5. E-mail Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop here we are with another update!! This one was a lil less eventful, I know, but the next chapter is where Alexander meets everyone so you know that's gonna be good!
> 
> (You totally did NOT hear me meantion anything about Aaron Burr mmkay bye)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_Alright, here it goes..._

Thomas picked up his office phone, quickly punching in the phone number. It rang twice before the line picked up.

"Hello?"

_Alexander, right on cue. Now to tell him the news._

"Yes," Thomas cleared his throat. "Alexander Hamilton, this is Thomas Jefferson of Liberty Law Firm, and we regret to inform you—"

"Oh..."

"—that you got the internship and you'll, unfortunately, have to spend a lot of time with me."

"Wait, what?"

Thomas smiled to himself and wrapped his finger around the phone cord, "you got the internship, Alexander. Congratulations, you should be proud of yourself."

"So you thought it was a good idea to trick me? I was actually sad for a moment!"

"You're not sad anymore, are you? Just trying to add some light humor to your life."

"I don't have time for 'light humor', or anything that sounds remotely fun, for that matter."

Thomas grimaced. Why didn't Alexander have time for fun? He hoped Alexander wasn't working himself too hard... "Whatever you're doing, you're young. Live a little."

"I wish I could."

_How am I supposed to respond to that?_

"Anyways... when's the first day you can start?"

"Today."

"You can't start today, Alexander. The workday is practically over, so technically you're holding me overtime."

"Well, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, any chance to talk to you is a good one."

"...what?"

Had he been too upfront? Thomas' choice of words wasn't at all what he meant. He sounded... flirtatious. He had to backtrack.

"That being said, I don't really like talking to people on the phone, so just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean it's any more enjoyable."

"Oh..."

Now Thomas had messed up.

_Abort mission!!_

"Um, I had to go... so... do you think you could come in on Thursday?"

"I can come in tomorrow, 8:00-12:30."

"That works, see you then."

"Yeah."

"Well... bye."

"Bye."

Thomas quickly hung up the phone, placed his head in his hands, and let out an agonizing groan.

_Why did I have to screw that up?_

No time to sit in agony, though. He was working overtime, and he had to get home in time to get ready for tomorrow, anyway. Thomas quickly packed up his things and went on his way.

The next day, Thomas decided to not wear his magenta suit, but settle for a magenta tie instead. He remembered how Alexander had laughed at him just the other day for his slight obsession with the color.

_"What are you wearing? I could see you from outside the bus!"_

Alexander did have a point, the suit was quite distracting, but it was worth it for all the compliments Thomas could fish out of people. Thomas loved to get compliments, though some would call it egotistical. To him, each compliment was the little confidence boost that he needed to keep him going.

"Speaking of going, I should head out," Thomas mumbled to himself before heading out the door. He was only a short walk away from his bus stop, and only a short wait away from being on the bus. He pulled out his phone to look over some e-mails.

**From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

**Thomas,**

**Did you ever get around to review the case I sent you? It's very urgent.**

**-Aaron.**

Leave it to Aaron Burr to be brief and to the point when he needed something. Thomas began to type out a response.

**From: thomasjefferson@libertylawfirm.com**

**My dearest, Aaron Burr,**

**I am very afraid I have not been able to review said case, for I have been very busy. I shall do it first thing as I get into the office, because I know it is what you would want. My thoughts have been with you so much I can barely concentrate on work. My regards to the wife and kids.**

**Your favorite person on earth,**

**~Thomas Jefferson**

**Sent from my iPhone**

A few minutes went by before Aaron responded.

**From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

**Thomas,**

**I just need my case reviewed.**

**-Aaron.**

This was a running gag Thomas knew he couldn't let die, no matter home much Aaron would get annoyed with him.

**From: thomasjefferson@libertylawfirm.com**

**My dearest, loveliest, Aaron Burr,**

**Have I disappointed you? I only want to make you proud of me. Are you trying to say our love is not enough? Have I done something wrong? I didn't mean to, if I did, and I am terribly sorry. My only intent is to make you happy. Say hi to the kiddos for me.**

**Your faithful servant,**

**~Thomas Jefferson**

**Sent from my iPhone**

**From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

**Thomas,**

**Please stop and just review my case. We are not in love. I do not have kids.**

**-Aaron.**

**From: thomasjefferson@libertylawfirm.com**

**My dearest, loveliest, faithful, Aaron Burr,**

**So we aren't in love anymore? But what happened to us? Do you not remember our many nights in Paris? How my curly hair felt in your hands, or how the top of your head felt like a bald coconut under my palm? We can work this out, I don't want to lose you!**

**Your loyal lover,**

**~Thomas Jefferson <3**

**Sent from my iPhone**

**From: aaronburr@libertylawfirm.com**

**Thomas,**

**You know Washington can access these e-mails, right?**

**-Aaron.**

**From: thomasjefferson@libertylawfirm.com**

**My dearest, loveliest, faithful, modest, Aaron Burr,**

**So you are ashamed of us? Of who we are together? This is absurd, you surely didn't seem ashamed when** —

"Next stop, Upper Manhattan, New York City."

Thomas was interrupted from his e-mail affairs by the shuffling of people moving on and off the bus. And before he knew it, there was a nicely dressed person plopped down beside him with a briefcase in his lap.

"Guess who's ready for the first day on the job?" the person next to him gleamed. Alexander has made quite the entrance.

"Hmm, I'm guessing it's the man sitting next to me, lookin' all dolled up?" Thomas returned Alexander's smile.

"'Dolled up'? Spoken like a Southerner."

"I am a Southerner. Monticello, Virginia, born and raised," Thomas put on his thick Southern accent. "So excuse me if my dialect reflects it."

"Oh, I hear it's nice down there."

"Probably not nearly as nice as the Caribbean."

"Yeah..."

The tone in Alexander's voice let Thomas instantly know talking where Alexander came from— or at least the Caribbean— was a touchy subject, so he made a mental note to avoid talking about it. Besides, how was he to know if Alexander has a tragic and painful backstory he rather not bring up?

For a brief moment, Thomas remembered his own backstory, though it was arguably tragic. Just a guy from Virginia with one too many sleepless nights trying to make it big as a lawyer, somehow ending up in Manhattan. Somehow ending up with a well known law firm as their family lawyer. Somehow ending up sitting beside a young man who Thomas found more and more charming by the second, and he hasn't even spent a full day with him yet.

_Way too many sleepless nights..._

"So, Alexander," Thomas inquired. "How do you feel about macaroni and cheese?"

"It's good, I guess. Wouldn't call it my favorite, though. Why do you ask?"

Thomas gasped, adding in all the dramatic effect he pleased, "how could you say such a thing? Macaroni and cheese is the best thing on this earth!"

"Sure, the best thing on this earth _besides_ me," Alexander gave a cocky grin.

"That's an arguable statement."

"Well it's a good thing I'm going to be a lawyer."


	7. Author’s Note(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note!!!

*coughs* so uh... hey?

well hi. it’s me. the author.

Sorry i haven’t updated this fic, it was actually pretty good. Its been a while and I’ve kinda fell off of the Hamilton fandom, I mean I’m still in it but I’m not like OMG HAMILTON I LOVE HIM BEST PERSON ALIVE!!!1!1!

anyways

This was a good fic, and i can see that many people liked it and wanted me to continue. So if anyone out there hasn’t given up on me... I’d be more than happy too! I mean the next chapter is like already half written.

is anyone even still in the hamilton fandom that would want me to continue??? lmao if so leave a comment or something? 

idk this is weird

tbh i only came on here to revive me fanfiction writing skills bc i had a new idea from a different fandom. Thomas Sanders, if anyone is also in that fandom that wants to be on the look out for a new fanfiction about Virgil and ((**spoiler warning**)) the newest introduced side from Can Lying Be Good?, Decite, then it’s gonna be a one shot so i can’t let people down again!!! 

i’m a horrible person

okay so anyways if people are still here and want me to continue let me know, i promise the fanfiction won’t be like this wreck of an author’s note i’ve been writing, just on personal works and not fanfictions.

**Author's Note:**

> -Comments/critiques are always appreciated!!-


End file.
